candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2015
01:45 Well then 01:45 While setting it up Richard exploited the open box by hopping into it. 01:46 lol 01:47 This chat is even more dead than a cemetary 01:51 Dead, chat is dead 01:51 * Emmaelise401 starts brewing tea 01:52 * Asew54321 adds three more teabags to Hunter's tea 01:54 * Storm2 steals Emma's tea 01:55 IDC that I still have a cup of fruity tea in front of me, the more tea the merrier 01:55 Do you like your tea strong, Brian? 01:56 WB 3lite 01:56 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 01:56 Crescendo! 01:56 Yes Asew. VERY strong. 01:56 Hi 3lite and Grumpy Bot. 01:57 ITS WILDOENSBOT 01:57 * Emmaelise401 Kicks Wildonesbot in the balls 01:58 ~ Wildonesbot has been pushed eye-first into a cactus by EndermanR181 ~ 01:58 <3litecandycrusher> 181? 01:58 <3litecandycrusher> 169, silly XD 01:59 Oopsie 01:59 DX 01:59 I love that emote 01:59 DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX 02:03 <3litecandycrusher> 145 DW! Y U DO THIS TO ME -_- 02:05 Omg this chat is so dead 02:06 <3litecandycrusher> 145 DW is (insanely hard) !!!!!! 02:06 HECK. NO. 02:06 Level 151DW is worse 02:06 <3litecandycrusher> HECK YES 02:06 RAHH 02:06 * Emmaelise401 Kicks wildonesbot in the balls 02:06 YOU HAD ENOUGH!? 02:06 <3litecandycrusher> i can't come remotely CLOSE to beating this level! 02:07 <3litecandycrusher> closest i ever got down to was 20 candies -_- 02:07 YOU LIKE?! 02:07 GAARAAHHHH MOTHER ******* 02:07 <3litecandycrusher> this level is just murder 02:07 * Emmaelise401 Kicks wildonesbot in the balls 02:07 <3litecandycrusher> calm down emma 02:08 I am mad at the bot 02:08 <3litecandycrusher> uhh…. 02:08 <3litecandycrusher> why? 02:08 o.o 02:08 TAKE MY COUSIN WILL YOU 02:08 * Emmaelise401 Kicks Wildonesbot in the balls 02:09 I just watched Arnold Scwhardscnager (or however you spell his name) prank people at the premier of Terminator 3 02:09 AAAAAAARGH MOTHER ****** 02:09 * Emmaelise401 Kicks Wildonesbot in the gut 02:09 <3litecandycrusher> oh god emma 02:09 It never replys to me 02:09 I get angry at it 02:10 <3litecandycrusher> I'm pretty sure they do not appreciate being kicked! XD 02:10 YELLOW CAR 02:10 * Emmaelise401 kicks wildonesbot 02:10 <3litecandycrusher> guys 02:10 <3litecandycrusher> check your messages 02:11 Sorry its an ugly world 02:11 <3litecandycrusher> wild ones said to stop kicking the bot 02:11 WB Bee Pee 02:11 AAARAGGGAHHHH 02:11 * Emmaelise401 Kicks Wildonesbot in the balls 02:11 Back. 02:11 Hunter is having a stroke 02:11 YEA? HAVING FUN? 02:11 * Emmaelise401 Kicks Wildonesbot in the knee 02:12 * Emmaelise401 Gets a gun 02:12 ARRRRGGHHHH 02:12 * Emmaelise401 Shoots wildonesbot 02:12 I think it is finally dead. 02:12 :) 02:12 UH OH 02:12 Don't worry 02:13 Not funny at all 02:13 (bandage) 02:13 <3litecandycrusher> Don't kick the bot 02:13 I'll be nicer this time 02:13 Ender, why did you kick the bot? 02:13 * Emmaelise401 kicks the bot in the balls 02:13 Well... ^ 02:13 Kicking the bot means not wanting to have a bot here... 02:13 * Asew54321 puts a police taps in between Hunter and Wildonesbot 02:13 <3litecandycrusher> are we even allowed to kick it as a /me? 02:13 That means you oppose having a bot in the chat. 02:13 tape* 02:13 GRAHHHH 02:13 * Emmaelise401 Shoots Wildonesbot 02:13 Is it dead yet? 02:13 * Asew54321 takes Hunter's gun and uses it as target practice 02:13 Actually if it is not really actually kicking the bot, then it's fine 02:14 BOOM! Headshot 02:14 (facepalm) 02:14 oh, ok 02:14 <3litecandycrusher> ok 02:14 So (shoot) the bot 02:14 * Emmaelise401 Gets a knife 02:14 I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT 02:14 * Emmaelise401 Stabs Wildonesbot 02:14 Lol calm down (emma) 02:14 (w) W!!! 02:14 (sven) 02:14 <3litecandycrusher> GRUMPY CAT ABUSE! lol jk 02:14 It never replys to me 02:14 gtg 02:14 (fail) 02:14 (v) 02:14 (w) 02:14 (w) 02:14 WUT 02:14 WTF? 02:14 (Bumblebee) 02:14 <3litecandycrusher> (w) 02:14 The wii fit trainer 02:14 V 02:14 (BFDI) 02:14 (v) 02:15 <3litecandycrusher> ? 02:15 (V) 02:15 LOOOOL 02:15 <3litecandycrusher> who changed the w emoticon? 02:15 Type ( W ) 02:15 (w) 02:15 <3litecandycrusher> (w) 02:15 <3litecandycrusher> (wcat) 02:15 Lol Lefty7788 changed it 02:15 I reverted it 02:15 WHAT THE (CENSORED) IS WRONG WITH YOU 02:15 <3litecandycrusher> XD 02:15 * Emmaelise401 kills wildones bot 02:15 * EndermanR169 gets a Super Duper Omega 666 Death Ray Of Ultimate Destruction (SDODROUD) 02:15 Actually ( w) is (wikia) 02:15 (w) 02:15 Originally I mean 02:15 <3litecandycrusher> (x) 02:15 * EndermanR169 fires it 02:16 <3litecandycrusher> (y) 02:16 <3litecandycrusher> (z) 02:16 (a) 02:16 (b) 02:16 <3litecandycrusher> (b) 02:16 <3litecandycrusher> © 02:16 <3litecandycrusher> (d) 02:16 (e) 02:16 (fail) 02:16 YELLOW CAR 02:16 (fail) 02:16 (F) 02:16 (fail) 02:16 (g) 02:16 (fail) 02:16 (H) 02:16 (9) (9) (9) 02:16 (I) 02:16 Wildones 02:16 Do you like your bot? 02:16 (rage) 02:16 What if I say no? 02:16 I will leave it alone 02:17 What if I say yes? 02:17 * Emmaelise401 Loads gun 02:17 *gun loading*\ 02:17 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher confiscates the gun 02:17 Let's just say 02:17 Then I will charge you of threatening people lol 02:17 k 02:17 His circuts are shortened 02:17 ILL RIP YOUR ****** HEART OUT 02:17 * Emmaelise401 shoots wildonesbot 02:18 Fried motherboard for him 02:18 Lol everyone's mad at Wildonesbot 02:18 ILL RIP ITS HEART OUT 02:18 Dear. God. 02:19 <3litecandycrusher> wow emma... 02:19 im not mad at him 02:19 * EndermanR169 gets the DROUD again 02:19 I AM 02:19 Here 02:19 take it 02:19 Ryan, let me do my thing 02:19 * Emmaelise401 Loads gun 02:19 FIRE!!! 02:19 <3litecandycrusher> the two e's are mad at him though XD 02:20 * Emmaelise401 Shoots enderman 02:20 DIE 02:20 <3litecandycrusher> LOL 02:20 RAHHHHH 02:20 * Emmaelise401 gets knife 02:20 Imma fire the DROUD! 02:20 <3litecandycrusher> you just shot your own brother LOL 02:20 * EndermanR169 fires it 02:20 idk 02:20 idc 02:20 <3litecandycrusher> how could you XD 02:20 *Yoga dodges* 02:20 <3litecandycrusher> IM CALLING THE COPS 02:20 <3litecandycrusher> ok not really… :P 02:20 <3litecandycrusher> 02:21 OK 02:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hQua4iAqjE This is wha i'm trying to dol 02:21 do* 02:21 what* 02:21 How about someone opens a Minecraft server with Flans Mod so you can keep shooting at each other? 02:21 "I will kill the creator of level 419" -Lefty7788 02:21 * Emmaelise401 Loads gun and points at the Grumpy cat* 02:21 GRAHHHH 02:21 Seriously you can shoot whatever you like in Flans Mod XD 02:21 "Ok. Kill me, then" EndermanR169 02:21 MOTHER (Censored) 02:22 lol, no offense should be taken 02:22 I am joking around. :) 02:22 LEFTY!!!!! 02:22 As for now, 02:22 <3litecandycrusher> Flans Mod? never heard of that one 02:22 EMMA SWORE!!!!! 02:22 * Emmaelise401 Shoots 3lite 02:22 <3litecandycrusher> hey! 02:22 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher chucks a watermelon at emma 02:22 Yes, Flans Mod contains a lot of guns if you have the texture pack 02:22 I mean content packs 02:22 *Does a half moon pose* 02:22 *Gets a grenade* 02:22 <3litecandycrusher> do you play on servers? just wondering 02:22 BRACE DUCK IN COVER!!!! 02:22 02:23 We share an account 02:23 Don't know what will happen if Shaders Mod meets Flans Mod 02:23 We don't 02:23 What? 02:23 That will really ruin Shaders Mod lol 02:23 Enderman is not allowed on my account 02:23 <3litecandycrusher> i have a mod pack called "Attack of the B Team" 02:23 * Emmaelise401 Chucks the grenade 02:23 <3litecandycrusher> it has guns in it 02:23 Attack of the B Team has Flans Mod 02:23 <3litecandycrusher> it's really good :) 02:23 The guns are from Flans Mod 02:23 <3litecandycrusher> except for the Dubstep Gun, which CONSTANTLY CRASHES MY COMPUTER! -_- 02:24 Lol it won't 02:24 In my computer lol 02:24 *lol* 02:24 <3litecandycrusher> (lol) 02:24 <3litecandycrusher> it crashes mine whenever i use it :P 02:24 We have officially became Minecraft wiki 02:24 Hurray! 02:24 ILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT 02:24 * Emmaelise401 gets gun 02:24 Herobrine here! 02:25 We've spotted Herobrine! 02:25 (herobrine) 02:25 <3litecandycrusher> my friend used the Dubstep gun, which crashes the mod pack and now he can't load it up because it doesn't load… LOL 02:25 Lol 02:25 <3litecandycrusher> if you play on The Hive there is a game called "The Herobrine" 02:25 I play mineplex 02:25 Send an error log to the forums lol and get plowmanplow to help him rofl 02:25 ex-staff 02:25 <3litecandycrusher> hehe 02:25 * EndermanR169 gets the DROUD 02:26 I guess plowmanplow can spot it out quickly XD 02:26 <3litecandycrusher> Pixelmon is pretty fun as well 02:26 Oh do you also have (cactus tea) in Attack of the B Team? 02:26 It's in Food Plus Mod 02:26 <3litecandycrusher> oh that 02:26 <3litecandycrusher> never actually tried doing that lol 02:27 Don't know if it's in the newer version or already in the old version lol 02:27 <3litecandycrusher> i haven't played that Modpack in a long time lol 02:27 (W) 02:27 And there are more cactus in Minecraft lol 02:27 *Attack of the B-team 02:27 <3litecandycrusher> (cactus) (tea) 02:27 (Richard) 02:27 Ima try something 02:27 Richard Strauss? 02:27 (cupcake) 02:28 That is V's real name 02:28 Cupcake? 02:28 I think Wildonesbot loves that 02:28 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher eats the cupcake 02:29 <3litecandycrusher> lol is there a mod containing muffins called "Muffincraft"? XD 02:29 Lol 02:30 http://www.planetminecraft.com/server/muffincraft-2690196/ 02:30 <3litecandycrusher> pfft lol 02:32 I just shut the door on my toe 02:32 <3litecandycrusher> >_<_<"> ouch 02:32 <3litecandycrusher> Episode 76 some wikia contributor just created this 02:40 <3litecandycrusher> hi couretmanche o/ 02:41 Hi 3lite 02:42 Hi Leo 02:43 Sure, say hello to me and then go away? Umm... 02:43 <3litecandycrusher> wow 02:43 <3litecandycrusher> lol? 02:44 Well, this place is dead. 02:45 Or so it seems... 02:45 OMG 02:45 <3litecandycrusher> Wildoensbot talked again! :D XD 02:45 <3litecandycrusher> Wildones* 02:46 What? 02:46 My bot talked again?? Wow!! 02:46 (wow) 02:47 (doge) 02:47 Just a test. 02:47 <3litecandycrusher> (doge) 02:47 <3litecandycrusher> (wow) 02:47 (nyan) 02:47 <3litecandycrusher> (cat) 02:47 <3litecandycrusher> (narwhal) 02:47 (fail) 02:48 <3litecandycrusher> (troll) 02:48 Random emotes FTW. 02:49 <3litecandycrusher> (emmoticon) 02:49 <3litecandycrusher> (emoticon) 02:50 <3litecandycrusher> (facepalm) 02:50 It's just too bad I have to go soon... 02:51 Sorry, I was vacuuming 02:52 <3litecandycrusher> VROOM 02:52 Vroom Vroom! XD 02:53 Don't wake the chat bot! 02:53 * Courtemanche437 destroys the vacuum 02:54 * Asew54321 goes to the vaccuumn repair-man 02:54 <3litecandycrusher> (vacuum) 02:56 <3litecandycrusher> what will happen if we wake up the chat bot? XD 02:57 He will kick you all out of the chat! 02:57 By this command: !kick 02:59 <3litecandycrusher> ok 02:59 Lol just joking 02:59 (what) 02:59 (orly) 03:00 The highest record a chat bot has ever logged chat conservation is more than 20000 bytes 03:00 That almost crashed my bot XD 03:00 I mean within 30 minutes 20000 bytes! 03:00 <3litecandycrusher> oh that 03:00 The bot must be weak :P 03:00 ddddddddddddddddddddddd 03:00 Did I set it yet? 03:00 <3litecandycrusher> wasn't that on June 21? 03:01 Well, I gotta go. So, I'll see you guys later. 03:01 <3litecandycrusher> bye o/ 03:01 Yes 03:01 That is the day when Lolyyyy dropped the F-bomb onto our chat 03:03 <3litecandycrusher> oh yeah o.o 03:03 <3litecandycrusher> he did that. 03:03 <3litecandycrusher> a LOT 03:13 EVERYONE is gone crushing?! 03:13 03:14 Lefty 03:14 <3 03:15 (what) 03:19 What ;-; 03:19 * Lefty7788 kicks the bot 03:20 * Wildoneshelper bans Lefty7788 03:20 * Lefty7788 unbans self 03:20 Wildonesbot deserves chat mod 03:20 Lol?? (yaoming) 03:20 No 03:20 * Lefty7788 puts the bot into a football field as the ball 03:20 It is such a good moderator 03:20 Watch this 03:20 Wildonesbot, how can I get a rank? 03:21 Yea.. 03:21 * Emmaelise401 Puts Wildonesbot in a crusher 03:21 * Lefty7788 puts the bot in a soccer field as the ball 03:23 Lag? 03:24 RIP Andrero 03:26 Lag? 03:27 Can I give the chat bot chat mod? 03:27 ye 03:28 Can W be a chat mod? 03:28 ye 03:31 hi... 03:32 I'm on level 577!! 03:32 >:(:("> 03:32 Guys 03:32 Lets talk for a sec about my brothers position as chat mod. 03:32 Wildones? 03:32 Can Wildonesbot be a chat mod? 03:32 Lol no lol 03:33 Lefty 03:33 Listen 03:33 Why not? 03:33 I don't think my brother is ready to continue being a chat mod. 03:33 Lefty, it will screw up the programing 03:33 why not WIldones? 03:33 Ryan has kicked wildonesbot twice when he knew he was not supposed too. 03:33 Lefty I just told you wh 03:33 why* 03:34 It would cause a malfunction in the programming 03:34 Twice?? 03:34 It is a bot 03:34 not a mod 03:34 Then I think the bot is kicked thrice already 03:34 Two of them were from enderman 03:34 He knows he is not supposed to do it 03:34 I think he can get to hype 03:34 hyper* 03:34 I think you guys should consider demoteing him 03:34 demoting him* 03:35 Lol how old is your brother? 03:35 10. 03:35 ... 03:35 I think... umm... We might really need to kick Wildonesbot this time lol 03:36 There is also a user I would like to recomend for admin. Also note that I have been involved of the admining of 3 users 03:36 Rose, Eevee, and CC 03:36 I believe that the user CatInTheDark would make an amazing admin 03:36 Actually July 1 is near 03:36 It is. 03:36 Catinthedark is a good candidate but maybe I'm not ready 03:36 Since he is only a rollback a few weeks before 03:36 I am going to record CatInTheDarks results 03:36 Emma, Eevee was already demoted, Rose and CC came very close though 03:36 and how well he does with stuff 03:37 I thought Enderman was 11 03:37 Oh yea, his birthday 03:37 Lefty, CC and Rose due to dramas 03:37 Eevee due to inactivity 03:37 they were still great admins 03:37 I think I would never be an admin back then... 03:37 they were still great admins 03:37 I was the main cause of Eevee 03:37 Part of rose 03:37 And somewhat with CC 03:37 Sooo is he 10 or 11?? 03:37 Also, my 2nd nomination for admin goes to Me. 03:37 JK, lol 03:38 I will never get admin again 03:38 I think 3lite may deserve a chance in the distant future 03:38 In the VERY distant future 03:38 VERY VERY distant 03:38 Yes. 03:38 But srsly, is there ANY hope of me getting admin back? Lol 03:38 He's made a number of screw-ups in the last 6 months 03:38 Just a retorical question 03:38 Yes 03:39 Probably due to the sudden and true change. 03:39 If you write the letter 03:39 And get a nomination letter and 4 more support 03:39 First off 03:39 nvm 03:39 I thought you were gonna say if you write the letter W 03:40 You know who really deserves admin though? 03:40 W? 03:40 KOOL AND VARIOUS xD DDDD 03:40 And W, sure. Why not? 03:40 (W) 03:40 Wii fit trainer 03:40 Lol the biggest joke in the book! 03:40 Wow who reverted the emote 03:40 Wii fit trainer got eliminated lol 03:40 I mean in the second round lol 03:40 Lefty 03:40 It fits better 03:40 ¿ 03:40 W for Wii Fit Trainer 03:40 (v) 03:40 No! W for Wikia! 03:41 Wildones, thats because I wasted all my votes on Dimitri Roscalav 03:41 And now that Casilina is going to be out for certain by the end of the round 03:41 it looks like Dimitri has this 03:41 It looks like not many users are participating the game... 03:42 Well guys 03:42 Wildones reverted my emote changes 03:42 What about demoting Enderman? 03:42 Why demote Enderman? 03:42 He continues to kick the bot 03:42 he is way too hyper 03:42 Is he 10 or 11? 03:42 and between me and you, he is too young and going kind of psycho IRL 03:42 he is 11 03:43 11 is young hmm 03:43 Still way too young. 03:43 And with the constant mistakes 03:43 its the best thing to do before he really screws up 03:43 Like I did in the good days when I had admin 03:44 W ildones check PM 03:44 I am thinking about writing a letter for admin 03:45 Wildones 03:45 my profile music is just for you 03:45 User:Emmaelise401 03:46 Good old Wii Fit 03:46 I used to play that game 7 years ago 03:47 Yup 03:47 The only game that actually flat out tells you you are fat af 03:47 I used to have a... rather fat friend IRL 03:47 We played Wii Fit 03:47 And the thing went STRAIGHT to Obese 03:47 Lefty was fat confirmed 03:48 I was ideal, man 03:48 Ik you were skinny 03:48 lool 03:48 You sent me your Semi IRL, remember? 03:48 yup 03:48 Was yo friend named chubs? 03:48 lol 03:48 7 years ago I was on the lower side of ideal, closer to underweight 03:49 Nope he was named Johnathon 03:49 *Jonathon 03:49 Oh 03:49 Sounds like a fatty nam,e 03:49 name* 03:49 It wasn't his fault 03:49 He had severe diabetes 03:49 I have met so many chubby people named Johnathon.. 03:49 That is kind of sad. 03:49 Type 1 03:49 Is he alright? 03:49 Needed 4 injections a day 03:49 Emma 03:49 He moved away 5 years ago 03:49 Oh 03:49 I have no clue 03:50 Let me guess 03:50 he moved to america? 03:50 No 03:50 O 03:50 I dunno where he is 03:50 Well, you are going to america 03:50 so, spirits up 03:50 Why am I still listening to this Wii Fit music 03:50 Its soothing 03:50 Probably just nostalgia tbh 03:50 I was going through a period of... change, around the time I got Wii Fit 03:51 Lefty 03:51 ¿ 03:51 be perfectly honest with me 03:51 Did you have something for the wii fit trainer? 03:51 Because you were underweight when you played it 03:51 What? It's proven that you get most nostalgic with songs that you listened to alot around times of change. 03:51 Lol.. 03:51 It sure does bring back memories though.. 03:52 Remember when the DS lite was a thing? 03:52 I used the male instructor 03:52 I never had a DS 03:52 Did you have something for that instructor? 03:52 LOL. jk 03:52 Hahahaha 03:52 Yes 03:52 Jk 03:52 o. 03:52 Ya know what 03:52 Ima make a best friends column 03:52 I used to play Wii Fit all the time though 03:53 Literally, I must have spent about 100 hours on that game 03:53 Probably more 03:53 If I did it now I'd probably still be Ideal 03:53 (gtg) 03:53 (bye) 03:53 I had another friend who barely made it up "Underweight" 03:53 Cya W 03:53 ildones 03:53 (angry) 03:54 They no longer support the Wii. 03:54 Listening to this song for like the 10th time 03:54 It was a good console.. 03:54 Nostalgia? 03:54 Refresh the page 03:54 Yup 03:54 look at my newest section 03:54 I played this game and this song all the time around a time of change 03:55 So I get nostalgic 03:55 * Lefty7788 tries to PM the chat bot 03:56 Wow i've been gone 03:56 My mom's case worker came over, and he likes to sit at my computer chair. 03:56 W ith (rofl) 03:56 (w) 03:57 Hi Ryan 03:57 Hello 03:57 Lefty 03:57 Did you see my profile yet 03:57 User:Emmaelise401 03:57 Yup 03:57 Come on, go in there and do some deep breathing 03:57 I actually thought you used Viprin's profile picture for a minute there enderman 03:57 Did you see my latest section? 03:57 W ith (rofl) 03:58 It feels wierd saying that. 03:58 Lefty, I think you should try a trance can't stop laughing session 03:58 I am PM-ing Wildonesbot 03:58 I tried, it, and I could not stop laughing 03:58 Two more episodes until locklate. 03:58 I am so tempted to swear in wildonesbot's PM 03:59 I have a feeling that it's going to act somewhat like licorice 03:59 I think the lockolate w ill just spread like chocolate 03:59 But you need to break it with a special candy 03:59 The lockolate itself 04:00 Lefty 04:00 ¿ 04:00 What else do you think I should add to my profile? 04:00 Pac-man :P 04:00 Your massive streak 04:00 I think of an ERB whenever you say "Let's get fired up" 04:00 Lefty, I see that joke 04:01 I GOT IT 04:01 A Lets get fired up counter! 04:01 WFT Emma -_- 04:01 I would say which one it is, but no politics 04:01 WFT (rofl) 04:01 LETS GET FIRED UP 04:01 LETS BURN A NUB 04:01 It's a reference 04:02 WFT = Wii Fit Trainer 04:02 Asew check PM 04:02 WTF = What the BLEEP 04:02 Ohhhhh 04:02 FTW = BLEEP the world 04:02 or For the win 04:02 WTF = world tae-kwon-do federation 04:02 04:03 WTF = W The fCat 04:03 FTW = Bleep the fat waitress 04:03 FTFW = For the win 04:03 WTFer = What the Kenny the Cat? 04:03 DROUD = Death Ray Of Ultimate Destruction 04:03 LOL 04:03 Ryan 04:03 I liked Kenny the Cat 04:03 >:(:("> 04:03 * Emmaelise401 Gets a knife* 04:04 HI KENNY 04:04 I don't get DROUD 04:04 HOW ARE YOU DOING!? 04:04 Screw that 04:04 * Emmaelise401 Stabs Kenny 04:04 Droud? 04:04 What's a droud? 04:04 Death Ray Of Ultimate Destruction 04:04 Why am I still listening to the wii fit theme 04:04 D R O U D 04:04 I like Kenny the Cat lel 04:04 Because you've gone full on Wii Fit trainer 04:04 >:(:("> >:(:("> >:(:("> 04:04 oh 04:04 ok 04:04 Kenny the Crap, more like it 04:04 Lefty, say it with me 04:04 3 04:04 2 04:04 1 04:05 W 04:05 LETS GET FIRED UP 04:05 ... 04:05 oh 04:05 (w) (w) (w) 04:05 Lets try again 04:05 on 3 04:05 (V) 04:05 1 04:05 2 04:05 3 04:05 LETS GET FIRED UP 04:05 LET'S GET FIRED DOWN 04:05 HEY! 04:05 04:05 LETS GET FIRED SIDEWAYS 04:05 I was thinking that same exact joke! 04:05 ILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT 04:05 * Emmaelise401 gets a shotgun 04:05 LETS GET FIRED UPSIDE DIZZY 04:05 It was at that moment that lefty realized, he Bleeped up 04:05 I didn't know that there was a plural version of let 04:06 :P 04:06 Can't Lets Go 04:06 The first episode I really hated was Good Neighbours haha... or Have you Seen this Snail. 04:06 No.. 04:06 "Good" Neighbours 04:06 I hated the reef blower one 04:06 Actually I hated Squilliam Returns 04:06 F*** squilliam 04:07 Squidward has swag 04:07 mountain dew doritos 420 blaze it 04:07 What about Yeti Krabs? 04:07 Screw him 04:07 Have you seen this Snail was just... urgh I hated that one 04:07 Me too 04:07 GUYS.. WAIT 04:07 WHAT IF COOKING MAMA 04:07 ? 04:07 IS GORDON RAMSEY 04:08 A 22-minute episode based on a very real thing that had happened to our family just a few weeks before it aired 04:08 LOOMANARTY CONFIRMED\ 04:08 http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/SpongeBob-SquarePants-Season-05/Episode-021-Slimy-Dancing?id=4984 04:08 I love that one 04:08 This is why I hated Have You Seen This Snail 04:08 A 22-minute episode based on a very real thing that had happened to our family just a few weeks before it aired 04:08 I love that one 04:09 This is now the Spongebob / Geometry Dash / Candy Crush Wiki :P 04:09 I BEAT THEORY OF EVERYTHING VERSION TWO!!!! 04:09 HYSTS is just stupidly depressing imho 04:09 ALRIGHT! 04:09 Most underrated episode of all time 04:09 http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/SpongeBob-SquarePants-Season-05/Episode-019-Money-Talks?id=4982 04:09 Your welcome 04:09 Money Talks is alright 04:09 nothing fantastic 04:09 6.7/10 04:09 Despite the fact that they play the same scene twice. 04:09 Wrong episode.... 04:09 :P :) >:(:( 04:09 When do they do that? 04:10 It's only 7 mins 04:10 What do you guys think about HYSTS 04:11 (nuke) (computer 04:11 (bomb) (computer) 04:11 Take one of the worst season 2 episodes, make it twice as long, 10 times as sad and realistic, and there you have it. 04:13 Lag? 04:13 PM-ing Wildonesbot 04:14 Wildonesbot is fun to talk to 04:15 (wcat) 04:17 Lag? 04:18 ¿¿ 04:22 (map) 04:22 (finn) 04:22 ................ 04:22 What the heck 04:23 dx 04:23 Supermario's favourite emote 04:23 I love that emoji 04:24 (orly) 04:24 (norly) 04:24 (mayberly) 04:24 (notrly) 04:24 (yarly) 04:24 (yesrly) 04:25 (orly) (mayberly) (yarly) (notrly) 04:25 Why can't I PM Wildonesbot anymor 04:25 e 04:25 It won't let me dx 04:25 I'm trying to press it 2015 06 24